The Fairly OddParents
'' |image= logo.png |type=TV series }} This page lists fan theories about the television series . Cosmo and Wanda Are Actually Antidepressants Timmy’s fairy godparents are simply metaphors for Zoloft and Prozac — they're there to help him through his problems, but only until he doesn't need them anymore. Plus, not only did they start showing up at the same time as his problems, but there are some serious side effects every time he abuses their "magic." This theory has been covered by Channel Frederator: The Fairly OddParents Theory - Happy Pills? Imagined by a Sexually Abused Little Boy The Fairly OddParents is actually about a kid playing pretend with his fish. His godparents died in a car crash when he was younger; since they were the only adults who ever understood him, he finds comfort in imagining that they are there to watch over him, since his parents obviously don't care. His babysitter slaps him around but he isn't brave enough to tell on her. The granted wishes are all in his imagination, hence why they never have any lasting consequences. Mr. Crocker has made sexual advances on young Timmy for years, hence the delusion that he is desperate to steal Timmy’s "fairies," which represent his innocence, joy, hope, and good wishes for the future. Now that is bleak. Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner Are the Same Person The overview is that Timmy Turner wished himself into Danny Fenton. Two different accounts exist, however; one where he wished to never turn 13 years of age, and then another in which he actually wishes to become another person. Allow me to debunk the "teenage" misconception, though. Kids don't lose their fairies at that age, as whoever wrote this theory might have confused that with KND or something. However, Cosmo and Wanda allude to such things in "Channel Chasers," where teenagers get too invested with everyday life and stop believing in magic. For Timmy, that technically happens closer to 18 and his adult years as well. That's more likely the age where kids lose their Fairy Godparents, just like "The Big Problem!" where Timmy wishes to be a grown man. According to that episode, Fairies can only grant the wishes of children, so...Timmy's probably still dreading it. And NO, the live-action films don't count. For heaven's sake, I'm only considering up to Fairly Odd Baby as canon. No Sparky, no Drake Bell, none of that. I can imagine your thoughts now; "What about all of Dimmsdale? How do Fairies get trapped in the Ghost Zone if Fairy World's on Earth? Why'd you choose one cartoon over another like that? Didn't you allude to Timmy Turner's existence?" And without reiterating the key points the video established, let's knock these issues out of the way, one by one. I was scratching my head, whether or not this could be possible. Booting a Nicktoon filled with potential? No, I couldn't...Think of all the stuff I could pull off if I just retconned latter seasons. That's already what I've got in mind for Spongebob and Ben 10, so why should Fairly Odd Parents be ruled out? I just explained how magic works, for crying out loud. And It's far too easy to just use that as a plot device, for a guy like me who's grounded in hard sci-fi. Well, "magic" as the character know it is nothing more than Anodite energy, whereas Ghosts are comprised of Ectoplasm. Or were they always? At least, not from what they appear in American Dragon: Jake Long. Notice the desaturated, translucent color; they don't resemble the green-ish ghouls from Danny Phantom. If the Fairies do become ghosts, whereas the appearance of existing ghosts possibly changes...what does that say about Ectoplasm, and possibly even Fairies? In case you're wondering, here's a little concept about how ghosts become distinct. It's also implying why only ghosts of some people exist, yet they don't overpopulate or anything. I've got a hunch that while fairies aren't mortal, they're not living either. Unless you interpret that like Ghosts, who can't naturally "die" and move on into the afterlife. But what's the difference? Did certain ghosts harness magic in the world around them, ultimately a power source for a whole new civilization? For the most part...yeah! And let's, well, disregard anti-fairies and Pixies. Seriously guys, they weren't half as prominent in the show until Poof was born! You could also think of that as creative liberties...but I'm trying to prove something without changing stuff around There's still a key point; the part where Danny Fenten is created. I'm not saying it was the Creators...but it was the Creators. The O.U.T.C.R.O.P.P.I.N.G. isolated a bunch of Nicktoons into the Digital World, where the forces of light and shadow play a direct influence. It also calls for more headcanon plotlines, such as the underlying influences controlling each element. Not that Lucemon....survived or anything, except for a secluded pocket dimension. That villain's story is for another day, but what happens onward is using all those ghosts to his advantage, strengthening them with Ectoplasm. Although nobody ever commands over these spirits, they get increasingly malicious. Among the schemes is to go and invade Fairy World with their new powers, something the Fairies were hardly prepared for. In fact, Fairy World falls to the Ghosts, as the Fairies become all the same with Ectoplasm in lieu of the Big Wand. Desperate for things to resolve, Timmy makes a wish...but not to Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof, but a Genie. He wishes to be someone who can stand up for himself and others, without extreme pressure he receives because of friends and family. Thus, we see the obvious changes; the Turners into the Fentons, AJ and Tootie into Tucker and Sam, Chester into Dash, Trixie into Paulina. Fairy World ceases to exist, as most of its former population retreats to this Pocket Dimension they take permanent residence in--the Ghost Zone. Maybe less recognizable ones too, like Jorgen into Walker, and Vicky into Jazz. Like I said, Timmy didn't want any of the same challenges; it's just a matter of how Desiree changed reality. At the same time, think about the complete implications; the original show couldn't happen the same way if it was in the vicinity of other Nicktoons...unless, Desiree rewrote Timmy's life as if the entirety of Danny Phantom had already happened. Still puzzled? That's because I'm just putting the icing on the cake; Fairly Odd Parents as we know it already takes place in a parallel dimension. Beware your childhood, but now you knowwhere Gary "came from"...or why "reality" is so warped to begin with, the show never faces long-term consequences. Timmy misremembers a lot, possibly why some characters act outrageous. Crocker might be a great example, where Timmy's adventures involve subconsciously figuring out people...like "discovering" Crocker used to have Cosmo and Wanda as Godparents. I suppose this puts Timmy in a God-like position, but he has Fairies too...speaking of this theory, bad memory, and posthuman consciousness...Maybe this example reflects the circumstances for receiving Fairy Godparents. Because Timmy doesn't realize this, it's why just about anything goes when it comes to that show. More importantly, we know that this alternate reality/AU is what makes the Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour possible as well. So, let's recap; Ghosts are prominent because strong obsessions hold them from moving into the afterlife. Some of them use Mana for good purposes, like helping miserable Children. Fairy Godparents may even have ties with their child, to reinforce the belief that Fairies are technically deceased. When they disappear because the child no longer needs them, it's because they move on into the afterlife. A dying Gary Turner wishes his Fairy Godchildren onto his brother, where an alternate timeline is created around Timmy's psyche. However, they are still linked to the Prime Reality if the Creators affect them. The O.U.T.C.R.O.P.P.I.N.G. exposes Ghosts to Ectoplasm. They take over Fairy World, leaving Timmy Turner to wish himself into Danny Fenton. Rather than Dimmsdale, Amity Park appears in the Digital World. No one thinks any differently in light of the extraterrestial events. Yet Timmy Turner lives on, because Desiree failed to account for the parallel dimension he was living in. So even without remembering any magic or Fairies, Timmy's going through life a lot more normally, at least. Poof's Real Dad So some friends of mine and I were recently talking about the Fairly Odd Parents when playing some old Nicktoons video games. Someone joked about Poof not being Cosmo's, but when we thought about it the evidence is very clear the Poof is not Cosmo's. In fairies, genetics shows through color. For example, Cosmo and Mama Cosma, both are green, albeit Cosmo is a darker green than Mama Cosma. We also see that Wanda and her sister Blonda have the same pink eye color. Poof isn't green or pink though. He's a purple-ish blue-ish color. The same color as none other than... Juandissimo. But we see Cosmo pregnant with Poof in the Fairy Baby special. So how isn't he Cosmo's?? Well, Timmy wished Poof into existence. So I propose that because Cosmo was infertile, the wish created a fairy baby using both Wanda and Juandissimo's genes and then transferred the embryo to Cosmo. tl;dr Cosmo was infertile. When Timmy wished for Poof, the magic ended up using Wanda and Wandisimo to make the baby. It's evidenced by the color of Poof and Juandissimo. Cosmo Stupidity When the Fairly Oddparents first appeared on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, Cosmo and Wanda seemed to be a pretty smart (albeit dimwitted) pair. But as the show's plot progressed and Cosmo's magical usage had increased, he seems to be getting dumber by the season. Could Timmy Turner's wishes be affecting Cosmo's intelligence? Video Is Magic Making Cosmo Dumber? - Cartoon Conspiracy (Ep. 98) @ChannelFred Category:Cartoons Category:Nickelodeon